Les cendres de Kyoukai
by StahlRaven
Summary: Située près de la frontière entre Nohr et Hoshido, au pied des montagnes, la région de Kyoukai a toujours dû lutter contre ceux qui convoitaient le royaume du Dragon Albe, et ses habitants comprennent de nombreux guerriers d'exception. Oui, c'est un royaume en paix. Mais pour combien de temps encore?
1. Chapter 1

_La guerre a embrasé le continent. Les armées du roi Garon, nombreuses et puissantes, ont déferlé sur les terres du royaume d'Hoshido. La Reine Mikoto n'est plus, et la plupart de ses vassaux sont désormais tombés ou passés à l'ennemi. La bannière de Nohr flotte maintenant sur de nombreuses terres. La victoire des conquérants semble assurée._

 _Et pourtant…_

 _Pourtant, des obstacles se dressent encore sur le chemin de la domination occidentale. Quelques territoires, mus par leur amour de la liberté, leur fierté, ou tout simplement par de vieilles rancunes, ont pris les armes contre les envahisseurs. Et ils n'entendent pas les déposer de sitôt._

 _La région de Kyoukai est l'un de ces territoires. Située près de la frontière entre Nohr et Hoshido, au pied des montagnes, elle a toujours dû lutter contre ceux qui convoitaient le royaume du Dragon Albe, et ses habitants comprennent de nombreux guerriers d'exception. C'est également un lieu étrange, un lieu de mystères et de magie. Un pouvoir mystique hors-du-commun y circule, dont l'origine demeure inconnue : certains racontent qu'un grand dragon aurait choisi de mourir dans la région, la bénissant dans son dernier souffle ; d'autres évoquent les réunions nocturnes de créatures puissantes et terribles, qui hantaient déjà les monts et les forêts bien avant l'arrivée des hommes._

 _Une chose est certaine, l'être humain ne règne pas seul sur le Kyoukai._

 _Lorsque l'invasion d'Hoshido débuta, les stratèges du roi Garon jugèrent plus sages de contourner la région, et d'emprunter des voies moins bien défendues. Tout au plus se contentèrent-ils d'y envoyer suffisamment de troupes pour s'assurer qu'aucun renfort ne puisse en provenir._

 _Toutefois, maintenant qu'Hoshido est sur le point de tomber, Nohr ne peut se permettre d'ignorer un foyer d'insurrection potentiel ; une grande armée a été levée et a pris position dans le Kyoukai. Dirigée par un des généraux favoris du roi, soutenue par des troupes d'élite, conseillée par les meilleurs, ses ordres sont clairs : annihiler sans aucune pitié toute forme de résistance._

 _Mais les Kyoukaijin ont rassemblé leurs propres troupes. Ils ont prié le Dragon Albe, ils ont imploré les forces surnaturelles qui parcourent la région. Plusieurs soldats nohriens imprudents ont déjà disparu sans laisser de trace, comme engloutis par les nuits du Kyoukai. Les autres ont appris à craindre les assauts brusques et violents des combattants locaux._

 _A l'heure actuelle, la situation est celle d'un statut quo. Mais chaque camp compte bien mener le conflit à son terme, et déploie à cette fin toutes les forces possibles, recourant aux stratégies les plus complexes. Pour les uns comme pour les autres, un individu peut maintenant faire la différence et mener à la victoire ou à l'échec._

* * *

Lisbeth prit une grande inspiration. Elle en était certaine, maintenant : si jamais elle devait laisser Aura être tuée ainsi sous ses yeux, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Plutôt mourir en essayant de la sauver que de vivre avec ce genre de poids sur la conscience.

Elle porta la main à l'aiguille qui était dans ses cheveux. Dans la buanderie, l'homme qui semblait mener le groupe avait déjà levé son sabre, prêt à l'abattre sur la servante prostrée à terre.

Pendant un instant, la perspective de manquer son lancer vint hanter l'esprit de Lisbeth. Il suffisait que sa main tremble, que l'homme bouge légèrement, qu'un simple imprévu survienne pour que l'aiguille rate sa cible. Et plus rien ni personne ne pourrait alors les sauver.

Il était peut-être encore temps de renoncer…

A cette idée, elle eut l'impression que tous ses muscles se tendaient, comme si son corps était soudainement exaspéré de ses hésitations. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant un bref instant. Il n'y eut plus que sa cible dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme.  
Lisbeth lança son aiguille. La fin épine d'acier fendit l'air en sifflant, et se planta dans la gorge du meneur.

Le force de l'impact le fit vaciller. Il loucha sur le trait mortel qui dépassait maintenant de son cou, émit un bref gargouillement, et s'effondra lourdement. Pendant une demi-seconde, ses compagnons restèrent figés sous l'effet de la stupeur.

Ce fut une demi-seconde qui suffit à Aura.

Avec une vivacité et une violence surprenante, elle se redressa soudain et saisit le poignet droit de l'un des deux hommes restants. Un craquement atroce se fit entendre. Le Kyoukaijin, hurlant à pleins poumons, lâcha son arme et tomba à genoux sur le sol en serrant contre lui sa main, dont la paume était désormais tournée dans la mauvaise direction.

Le dernier guerrier, apparemment paniqué, parut hésiter sur ce qu'il devait faire avant de finalement lever son sabre pour en frapper Aura. Lisbeth avait déjà une autre aiguille en main, et se préparait à l'abattre avant qu'il n'agisse. Toutefois, sa collègue fut plus rapide : empoignant l'arme qu'avait laissé tomber l'homme qu'elle venait d'estropier, elle para le coup maladroit du bretteur. Puis d'un mouvement gracieux, elle traça une ligne écarlate en travers de la poitrine de son adversaire. Ce dernier, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension et de surprise, était mort avant même de toucher le sol.

Il ne restait plus dans la pièce que l'homme au poignet brisé, qui sanglotait et gémissait face contre terre. Lisbeth se félicita qu'il y ait un survivant. Il allait peut-être pouvoir leur apprendre ce qui se tramait ici.

Mais avant même qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, Aura décocha un coup de pied d'une force inouïe dans le visage de l'homme. L'assaut le projeta sur le dos. Sonné, il ouvrit la bouche pour crier de douleur ; Aura était déjà sur lui, et par de grands gestes répétés, comme une machine devenue folle, elle enfonça le sabre dans la poitrine du Kyoukaijin.

Il hurla. La domestique continua de frapper. Le hurlement décrut progressivement en intensité, devint un chuintement, à peine plus audible que le son de la lame qui mordait la chair. Puis il se tut. Mais Aura ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle poignardait encore et encore, sans le moindre signe de lassitude, insouciante des éclaboussures sanglantes, ce qui n'était plus désormais qu'un cadavre.

Lisbeth, bouche bée, avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Certes, elle ne connaissait Aura que depuis hier. Et la jeune femme avait probablement reçu une formation plus que convenable au combat. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé…

Elle se ressaisit, et se précipita vers Aura, la tirant par l'épaule.

« Aura ! Par tous les dieux, Aura, arrête, arrête ça ! Il est mort ! »

La jeune femme, haletante, se raidit. Enfin, elle se retourna vers Lisbeth.

Son visage tâché de sang exprimait une détresse et un désespoir indescriptibles. Tout son corps était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables.

« Ils… Ils… se mit-elle à balbutier. Ils allaient me… je ne veux pas… peux pas mourir ici… j'ai des gens qui m'attendent, Lisbeth, j'ai…

Sa voix se brisa. Ebranlée, Lisbeth l'étreignit.

\- Du calme, Aura. Je suis là. Tout va bien » chuchota-t-elle.

Aura logea son visage au creux de l'épaule de son amie, et se mit à pleurer. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment. Pendant qu'Aura se calmait, Lisbeth tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses propres pensées. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui venait de se passer. Quelques minutes auparavant, elles étaient seulement en train de chercher des draps…

Qui étaient ces hommes, et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ? Que préparaient-ils ? Est-ce que le daimyo avait vraiment l'intention de s'en prendre aux Nohriens, comme beaucoup le redoutaient ?

Aura finit par se dégager des bras de la jeune femme, et essuya les larmes de ses yeux.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda Lisbeth d'une voix douce.  
\- Je… je crois… répondit faiblement la servante. Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire, maintenant ?  
\- Il est clair que quelque chose se prépare contre la délégation. Ces hommes parlaient de donner un signal… nous devrions… »

Avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, Lisbeth fut coupée par un son puissant et terrible. Un son qui ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul sens.

Le son d'une corne.

Presque aussitôt, une clameur retentit, suivi du vacarme de l'acier qui s'entrechoque.

Lisbeth sortit en courant de la buanderie et regarda par une fenêtre.

Dans la cour, des dizaines d'hommes étaient en train de se battre. En les observant mieux, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait des membres de leur escorte, aux prises avec des guerriers kyoukaijin. Ils luttaient vaillamment, et semblaient pour l'instant maitriser la situation malgré l'effet de surprise ; mais le nombre de leurs adversaires les désavantageait, et plusieurs corps portant le blason du duc jonchaient déjà le sol.

La domestique se retourna vers Aura.

« Ils avaient vu juste, dit-elle calmement à son amie. C'était bien un piège. »

Pour une raison qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer, elle ne ressentait rien. Pas la moindre panique, pas la moindre peur. Tout au plus une légère excitation.

Aura, en revanche, ne parvenait plus à dissimuler sa terreur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? gémit-elle en se tordant les mains. Ils sont trop nombreux, nos soldats n'y arriveront jamais… qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?  
\- A l'heure actuelle, réfléchit Lisbeth à voix haute, nous n'avons que deux options. Nous pouvons tenter de rejoindre le duc, et fuir avec lui. Ou bien nous pouvons essayer de nous enfuir par nous-mêmes, ce qui nous éviterait d'avoir à retraverser le château…

Une lueur dans le regard d'Aura lui apprit que cette seconde proposition l'épouvantait

\- Si nous partons sans le duc, articula péniblement la servante, il nous tuera. Nous serons des traîtres à ces yeux.  
\- Aura, fit Lisbeth en lui saisissant le bras, je sais que tu as peur du duc Belpheron, mais ce n'est qu'un homme. Il a peu de chances d'en réchapper, et s'il survit, il ne se préoccupera pas de nous.  
\- Il n'oubliera pas, gémit Aura. Si nous rentrons au camp par nous-mêmes, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il nous fera. La fille qui occupait ta place avant… il l'a torturée et exécutée parce qu'il a été blessé pendant une escarmouche ! Il disait qu'elle aurait dû être là pour recevoir le coup à sa place ! En ce moment même, il a peut-être déjà pris la décision de nous tuer parce que nous ne sommes pas à ses côtés !  
\- Dans ce cas, répliqua la jeune femme en essayant de ne pas se laisser troubler par cette information, il nous suffira de ne pas rentrer au camp.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que nous ferons, alors ? Tu penses qu'on peut survivre seules en territoire ennemi ?  
\- Nous trouverons une solution, Aura. Je te le promets. Mais quoi que nous fassions, nous allons risquer nos vies. Il va falloir que tu sois courageuse, parce que si tu laisses la peur te paralyser, nous sommes certaines de mourir ce soir. »

Le ton décidé et calme de Lisbeth parut frapper la servante. Elle baissa les yeux, et après un instant de silence, elle lâcha :

« Très bien. Tu… tu as raison. Je m'en remets à toi, Lisbeth. Quoi que tu choisisses, je te suivrai. Mais je t'en prie… réfléchis. C'est ta décision, maintenant… »


	2. Chapter 2

« Aura, dit Lisbeth à voix basse, tu saurais utiliser mes aiguilles ?  
\- Je peux me débrouiller, répondit son amie sur le même ton. A quoi penses-tu ?  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous jeter dans la mêlée, mais nous pouvons au moins faciliter le travail à ce… Karasu, c'est ça ? D'ici, nous avons un bon angle de tir, nous pourrions en neutraliser beaucoup.

Aura semblait hésitante.  
\- Tu réalises qu'ils viendront s'occuper de nous dès qu'ils nous auront repérées, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix marquée par l'appréhension.  
\- Si tu fais ce que je te dis de faire, nous ne serons plus ici à ce moment. »

Et sur ces mots, Lisbeth fit glisser de ses manches les aiguilles qu'elle y avait stockées. Elle les tendit à Aura, puis fouilla dans le revers de ses bottines pour y récupérer le reste des projectiles.  
« Occupe-toi de ceux qui sont sur la gauche, je me concentre sur ceux de droite, intima-t-elle à son amie. Essaie de viser la tête, mais ne prends pas trop ton temps, il faut que nous en abattions un maximum le plus rapidement possible. Dès que nous aurons éclairci leurs rangs, nous sauterons d'ici et nous entrerons dans la suite. Tu penses pouvoir faire tout ça ? »

Aura hocha la tête avec raideur.  
« Parfait. Alors ne perdons pas de temps. »  
Et en un éclair, Lisbeth se redressa et décocha sa première aiguille.  
Le lancer, parfaitement ajusté, atteignit la nuque d'une Kyoukaijin dans la masse des gardes. Elle poussa un cri strident et tituba en essayant d'arracher le projectile de ses mains tremblantes, avant de s'effondrer.  
La domestique avait déjà préparé un autre trait, qu'elle lança aussitôt. Cette fois-ci, elle manqua les points vitaux, mais parvint tout de même à blesser un homme à l'épaule.  
Elle était trop prise par sa tâche meurtrière pour vérifier ce que faisait Aura, mais des hurlements de douleur lui apprirent qu'elle était toute aussi efficace.

Rapidement, la confusion éclata dans les rangs de leurs adversaires. Certains essayaient désespérément de repérer l'auteur ces attaques mortelles et invisibles, qui faisaient s'effondrer leurs camarades sans raison apparente ; d'autres tentaient de se cacher derrière du mobilier, mais ne sachant pas d'où provenaient les aiguilles, devenaient des cibles faciles pour les deux jeunes femmes.  
Tous se bousculaient, hurlaient des ordres en pagaille, s'agitaient dans tous les sens.  
Et pendant ce temps, avec calme et méthode, Lisbeth poursuivait sa tâche meurtrière. Malgré les mouvements désordonnés de la masse de soldats, chacune de ses aiguilles, comme animées d'une vie propre, venait mordre la chair de l'un d'entre eux. En quelques secondes, elle avait tué ou mis hors-de-combat six ennemis.

Mais l'instant de surprise ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. L'un des hommes, levant enfin les yeux vers la plate-forme, les désigna de l'index en beuglant :  
« Là-haut ! Ils sont là-haut ! »  
Aussitôt, plusieurs guerriers kyoukaijin se ruèrent vers la sortie de l'antichambre.  
« Ca y est, Lisbeth, gémit Aura. Ils arrivent !  
\- Continue de lancer » lui rétorqua fermement domestique.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, les Kyoukaijin venaient de commettre une erreur. Pris au dépourvu par l'assaut des deux servantes, ils s'étaient concentrés sur ces dernières. Et avaient complètement oublié la présence dans la pièce d'un danger bien plus grand. Quand ils en prirent conscience, il était trop tard.  
Saisissant l'opportunité que lui offraient Lisbeth et Aura, Karasu fondit sur les ennemis du duc.  
Ceux qui lui avaient tourné le dos furent les premières victimes ; ils ne le virent même pas frapper.  
Les autres n'étaient guère plus efficaces : paniqués, pris entre deux feux, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de lutter contre l'ombre mortelle et insaisissable qui fauchait leurs rangs.

Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Malgré le nombre important de cadavres hoshidiens qui s'entassaient maintenant dans l'antichambre, celui des gardes survivants semblait à peine diminuer.  
Avec effroi, Lisbeth se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de recevoir des renforts.  
Des bruits de voix dans l'escalier derrière elle vinrent lui confirmer que la situation était en train de lui échapper.  
« On ne peut pas rester ici, Lisbeth ! » lui cria Aura, désespérée.

La jeune femme regarda par-dessus la rambarde. Le passage jusqu'au panneau de la suite avait été en partie libéré par l'assaut de Karasu. Mais il y avait encore tant de soldats…

Elles n'avaient toutefois plus le choix.

Lisbeth saisit avec douceur la main de son amie.  
« Suis-moi » lui dit-elle simplement.

Et au moment où le chuintement des armes tirées du fourreau se fit entendre dans leur dos, elles bondirent par-dessus la rambarde.

Elles atterrirent avec souplesse sur le parquet de cerisier de l'antichambre, juste sous le nez des gardes kyoukaijin. Sans attendre qu'ils se remettent de leur surprise, elles s'élancèrent en direction de la suite.  
Quelques soldats qui n'étaient pas aux prises avec Karasu se ruèrent immédiatement à leur poursuite.  
Le plus proche se préparait à frapper Lisbeth. Cette dernière voulut faire volte-face, tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de parer.  
Mais au moment où le sabre s'abattait sur elle, une lame surgie de nulle part s'interposa.

C'était Karasu. Esquissant un élégant mouvement du poignet, il repoussa l'arme de son adversaire, et d'un revers lui trancha le bras. L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'en souffrir : l'instant d'après, le bretteur l'avait achevé.

Remerciant en pensée son sauveur, Lisbeth poursuivit sa course.  
Aura et elle atteignirent enfin le panneau. Les deux amies le repoussèrent d'un geste brusque, et pénétrèrent en même temps dans la suite.

Tranquillement assis en tailleur sur un coussin posé au sol, une tasse de thé fumante à la main, le duc les regardait d'un air vaguement surpris.

« Vous voilà donc, mesdemoiselles » finit-il par dire en esquissant un de ses sourires hypocrites.

Lisbeth n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole : la bousculant, Karasu entra à reculons dans la suite, tenant toujours en respect ses adversaires de la pointe de son sabre.  
Les deux domestiques et le bretteur agirent alors avec une parfaite synchronisation, comme unis dans l'action : Aura ferma brutalement le panneau au nez des Kyoukaijin, Karasu le bloqua en enfonçant profondément dans sa bordure et dans le cadre de l'ouverture une courte lame tirée de sa ceinture, et Lisbeth renversa une grande armoire sur laquelle elle jeta tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main pour former une barricade sommaire.

Ceci fait, haletante, elle se retourna vers le duc.  
Celui-ci avait posé sa tasse de thé, et, toujours souriant, avança vers elles.  
Il y eut un instant de silence glacial.

« Puis-je savoir, demanda finalement Belpheron d'un ton doucereux, où sont mes draps ? »

Lisbeth écarquilla les yeux. A ses côtés, elle entendit Aura produire ce qui ressemblait fort à un hoquet nerveux.  
« Et bien » ? Insista le duc, en lissant sa moustache de la main gauche.  
La droite était posée sur la poignée de sa rapière.

« Messire, commença Lisbeth d'une voix qu'elle tenta de rendre conciliante, nous étions en train d'en chercher quand les Kyoukaijin ont lancé l'embuscade, et j'ai pensé que… »

La gifle du duc l'atteignit avec une violence telle qu'elle en fut jetée à terre. Hébétée, portant la main à sa joue, elle leva sur le duc un regard dans lequel des larmes commençaient à apparaitre malgré elle.  
Il ne souriait plus, et la contemplait avec un air de mépris songeur proche de celui d'un enfant qui s'apprête à écraser un insecte.

« Penser ? siffla-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas là pour penser. Vous n'êtes pas là pour prendre des décisions. Vous êtes ma propriété, et à ce titre, vous n'avez que les droits et les libertés que je vous accorde.»

Puis, à la surprise de la domestique, il lui tendit la main, et ajouta d'une voix redevenue mielleuse :  
« Cependant, le dévouement dont vous avez fait preuve en revenant ici mérite que nous oubliions cette petite insubordination. Nous en resterons donc là pour cet incident. »

Trop perturbée pour réfléchir davantage, Lisbeth accepta docilement l'assistance qu'il lui offrait et se remit debout, encore sous le choc.  
Belpheron lui tourna le dos, et retourna tranquillement s'asseoir sur son coussin. A l'extérieur de la suite, on tambourinait contre le panneau, mais l'armoire et la lame de Karasu tenaient bon.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lisbeth marmonna :  
« Messire... je pense que nous devrions trouver un moyen de vous faire sortir d'ici avant que l'ennemi ne parvienne à entrer dans cette suite. »

Pour toute réponse, le duc tira de sa poche un sablier, qu'il examina avec attention pendant plusieurs secondes.  
Lorsque le dernier grain de sable en eut heurté le fond, un rugissement rauque éclata dans le lointain, emplissant les couloirs du château et faisant trembler ses murs. C'était le bruit d'un cor nohrien.

Le duc rangea le sablier.  
« Pile à l'heure, commenta-t-il alors que l'écho d'une cavalcade commençait à se rapprocher. Ne soyez pas si surprises, mesdemoiselles, lança-t-il à Lisbeth et Aura. Je me doutais que notre hôte oublierait les règles les plus élémentaires de la politesse – Tora doit d'ailleurs être en train de lui faire part de ma désapprobation. Mais parfois, aux échecs, pour prendre une pièce, il faut mettre son Roi en danger. »

L'esprit de Lisbeth fut un instant hanté par l'image des soldats de l'escorte en train de se faire massacrer dans la cour. Ça ? Un jeu ?

« Bien, fit joyeusement le duc en se frottant les mains. Je pense que nous devrions aller à la rencontre de nos sauveteurs providentiels, ils auront sans doute besoin d'un peu d'aide. Lisbeth, ma chère, vous allez sortir d'ici et nettoyer la pièce de la racaille qui y grouille. »

La servante en resta sans voix.  
« Seule, messire ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
\- Eh bien quoi ? Seule, oui. Voyez cela comme un moyen de vous racheter pour avoir désobéi à mes ordres précédents, fit le duc en pouffant.  
\- Si je peux me permettre, messire, hasarda désespérément Lisbeth, ils auront probablement laissé de nombreux hommes dans l'antichambre pour vous empêcher de fuir, je ne crois pas que… »

Belpheron soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.  
Puis il tira sa rapière du fourreau.  
« Lisbeth, ma chère. Vous m'avez fait une excellente impression lors de notre entretien. Mais si vous deviez me décevoir maintenant, je crains d'être obligé de vous renvoyer. »

Derrière la jeune femme, Karasu se rapprocha de manière menaçante. Aura, les mains sur la bouche, étouffa un sanglot.

Les pensées s'emmêlaient dans le cerveau de Lisbeth. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de devenir folle, et toute la force de sa volonté était nécessaire pour lui permettre de garder le contrôle.  
Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Qui était cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait d'elle ?  
Telles étaient les questions qui défilaient dans son crâne, frappaient contre ses tempes, sans qu'elle soit capable d'y répondre.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentit la terreur, la véritable terreur, celle qui glace les membres et incendie les entrailles, celle qui donne l'impression que toute humanité nous a déserté pour nous laisser seul, abandonné, face à la peur primordiale éprouvée par la proie.

Elle n'était plus que cela. Une proie.  
Elle repensait maintenant à tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Aura sur la nécessité de lutter contre l'effroi que lui inspirait le duc. Comme elle avait été prétentieuse….

« Alors, fit le duc d'une voix suave, que décidez-vous ? »


	3. Chapter 3

« Et bien ? J'attends » dit Belpheron.

La façon dont il tapotait des doigts le pommeau de sa rapière laissait entendre qu'il s'impatientait.

Lisbeth prit une grande inspiration, et s'inclina.

« Vos ordres ont été entendus, messire, murmura-t-elle avec déférence.

Le duc parut d'abord surpris. Puis il afficha un sourire carnassier.

\- Parfait, parfait, se réjouit-il. Vous allez donc pouvoir… »

Mais avant qu'il n'eut fini sa phrase, la domestique s'élança en avant.

La réaction de Karasu fut incroyablement rapide : dégainant son sabre, il passa devant son maître pour protéger ce dernier de l'assaut de la jeune femme. L'assaut ne vint pas. Les deux hommes regardèrent avec une certaine stupéfaction Lisbeth

les dépasser à toute vitesse sans leur prêter davantage d'attention.

Elle avait presque atteint la fenêtre lorsque la voix du duc, débarrassée de tous ses accords mielleux et élégants, retentit :

« Elle désobéit ! Elle _me_ désobéit ! Tuez-la, imbéciles ! »

Le bruit des sandales en bois qui claquaient sur le parquet lui apprirent que le garde du corps masqué s'était rué à sa poursuite, et qu'il était déjà proche.

Lisbeth posa le pied sur le rebord, et bondit.

Au même moment, elle entendit une lame siffler.

Une chaleur vive, comme une brûlure soudaine, vint embraser son flanc gauche.

Mais elle était déjà dans les airs.

Le temps sembla se figer. Une douce brise bienveillante, au parfum d'herbe séchée et de fleurs, caressa le visage de la jeune femme. Le ciel s'était coloré d'un rouge chaleureux, et elle pouvait voir le soleil, somptueux, disparaitre derrière le rideau d'arbres qui dissimulait

l'horizon.

Pendant un instant, Lisbeth oublia tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle se sentait bien.

Puis la réalité la rappela à ses devoirs.

Lorsqu'elle toucha terre, elle essaya de rouler pour limiter les dégâts. Mais alors qu'elle s'y apprêtait, un nouvel éclair de douleur la déconcentra, l'empêchant de se réceptionner comme prévu.

Sa cheville droite produisit un son de mauvais augure quand la jeune femme s'appuya dessus pour effectuer une roulade maladroite, arrachant un gémissement à Lisbeth.

Elle se releva péniblement, et constata qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur son pied droit sans que ce dernier laisse entendre un craquement douloureux. Elle grimaça, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son flanc.

Karasu ne l'avait pas manquée. La plaie semblait profonde, et saignait abondamment. Il n'y avait rien que la jeune femme puisse faire pour soigner cela dans l'immédiat, aussi se contenta-t-elle de plaquer sa main contre la chair à vif pour endiguer l'hémorragie.

Elle fit quelques pas mal assurés, et regarda autour d'elle.

La cour était plongée dans le chaos le plus complet. Les renforts nohriens, à pied ou à cheval, s'étaient engouffrés dans l'enceinte, et étaient maintenant engagés dans une lutte sans merci contre les Kyoukaijin. Ces derniers, bien que pris au dépourvu par l'arrivée subite de tant d'adversaires, continuaient le combat avec rage. Il n'y avait cependant guère de doute quant à l'issue de l'affrontement : petit à petit, les guerriers du château perdaient du terrain.

Lisbeth était manifestement tombés dans l'un des rares coins de la cour dans auxquels la bataille ne s'était pas encore propagée. A quelques mètres d'elle à peine, cinq gardes kyoukaijin lui tournaient le dos, occupés à ferrailler contre deux soldats de Nohr qui paraissaient sur le point de céder à leurs assauts furieux.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux des combats, et inspecta fébrilement les alentours, à la recherche de la moindre issue qui lui permettrait de sortir saine et sauve de ce château de cauchemar.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut la porte.

C'était un simple battant de bois terne, qui apparaissait discrètement sur la muraille. Tout juste assez haut pour laisser passer un homme voûté, il semblait totalement usé, rongé par le temps et les intempéries. Il devait s'agir d'une issue réservée au petit personnel, songea Lisbeth. Jamais aucun maître n'aurait accepté d'entrer ou de sortir du domaine par un passage aussi misérable.

La porte était toute proche. Il suffisait de quelques pas pour y parvenir.

La jeune femme, soudain mue par une exaltation qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée, claudiqua aussi vite que sa cheville le lui permettait dans sa direction. Un bruit étouffé dans son dos la fit s'arrêter. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui venait d'atterrir sur la terre meuble de la cour.

Lentement, Lisbeth se retourna. Et elle sentit le désespoir l'envahir.

Karasu se tenait là, droit et impassible, comme s'il venait seulement de descendre de la marche d'un escalier. La chute ne l'avait pourtant pas épargné : l'un de ses genoux était arqué vers l'intérieur, dans un angle qui aurait dû être plus qu'inquiétant. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

Il observa la jeune femme pendant une seconde, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Et elle eut l'intime conviction qu'il était en train d'évaluer le temps qu'il mettrait à la tuer.

Puis, d'un geste posé, il dégaina son sabre, et fit dans sa direction un pas parfaitement assuré malgré sa blessure.

Le cœur de Lisbeth battait si vite qu'il semblait sur le point de rompre sa poitrine.  
Peur ; accablement ; haine… ce furent les émotions qui se succédèrent dans son esprit. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Elle était si près du but, si proche de s'enfuir, si proche de devenir… quelqu'un. Des larmes de rage et de dépit commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Mais au moment où elle se crut sur le point de s'effondrer, un frisson la parcourut. Dans l'obscurité qui gagnait son esprit, elle avait vu le visage d'Aura. Un visage apeuré, soumis.

Le visage d'une jeune femme qui avait abandonné.

Lisbeth n'était pas Aura.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier : toute sa vie, elle s'était contentée de plier face aux ordres et aux exigences de ceux qu'on lui présentait comme des supérieurs. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne courberait pas l'échine.

D'un geste, elle arracha le tablier, désormais couvert de son sang, qui pendait encore autour de sa taille. Puis se redressant, elle planta ses yeux dans les deux fentes vides et sombres du masque qui se rapprochait.

Et elle se prépara à prendre ce qui serait peut-être la dernière décision de son existence.

* * *

« Pardonnez-moi, messire, mais ne trouvez-vous pas cela un peu excessif ? »

Le commandant Gresham était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir contester les ordres de Belpheron. Toutefois, d'ordinaire, il évitait de trop pousser sa chance. Il sentait bien que son grade ne pourrait pas le protéger longtemps s'il s'attirait les foudres du duc.

Belpheron tapa violemment du poing sur la table.  
« Commandant, siffla-t-il d'un air qui indiquait qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, cette catin a travaillé pendant des ennemis pour les hautes familles nohriennes. Et elle est parfaitement formée au combat et aux rudiments de nos méthodes stratégiques. Imaginez ce que de tels atouts peuvent produire aux mains de Kyoukaijin.  
\- J'entends bien, messire. Mais si vraiment les Kyoukaijin l'ont recueillie, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire…  
\- Ordonnez à vos hommes de passer au crible la région, commandant. Qu'ils fouillent tous les villages, toutes les forêts où elle aurait pu se réfugier. Si nous avons l'occasion de mettre la main sur cette renégate, je veux la trouver enchainée devant moi le plus tôt possible. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

Gresham hocha la tête.  
\- Très clair, messire, lâcha-t-il d'un ton morne.  
\- Alors vous pouvez disposer. »

D'un pas pesant, le commandant quitta la pièce.  
Le duc se leva lui aussi, et se prépara à sortir. Derrière lui, sous le regard vigilant de Tora et Karasu, Aura approcha pour lui tendre son luxueux manteau.  
Au moment où elle allait le déposer sur ses épaules, le duc se retourna, et prit le menton de la domestique entre ses doigts.

« Aura, ma chère Aura, sussura-t-il. Je suis inquiet à ton sujet. Je trouve le silence dont tu nous as gratifiés ces derniers jours très oppressant. Aurais-tu par hasard quelque chose à me reprocher ? »

La domestique se contenta de baisser ses yeux, dans lesquels on pouvait lire une terreur sans nom.

« Allons, Aura, réponds-moi, insista-t-il. Quel est le problème ? Penses-tu encore au châtiment que j'ai dû t'infliger ? Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas contre toi. Toi, tu as été fidèle, loyale. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Mais il fallait un coupable, tu comprends ? Il fallait que tous voient que l'on ne peut me trahir impunément. »

Elle hocha la tête. Le duc le dévisagea encore plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher son menton et d'accepter le manteau.

« Décidément, ma chère, tu manques de répartie, fit-il d'un ton boudeur en enfilant le précieux vêtement. Je commence à me demander si je n'aurais pas dû te laisser ta langue, en fin de compte. »

Et en pouffant, il s'enfonça dans la nuit.


End file.
